


You'll Have To Know Anyway

by foona



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foona/pseuds/foona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Have To Know Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Catch Me by Demi Lovato... It's cute

Dear Frank,

 

That was an awful start, but alright hear me out okay. So I moved away, I know, and I feel bad about it. I think it’s better for both of us that we’re not together, physically I guess. We both know that all this wasn’t just for fun, we’ve grown.. fond of each other. I know you think that maybe I don’t have feelings for you anymore, or ever. If you believe that, good. That’s what I want you to think. I guess it’s pointless to pretend anymore. We’re both going to die one day, so I guess sooner or later you have to know the truth.

 

I don’t think I could ever express my feelings in any way possible, because I myself don’t know what I feel. But let me try using words alright. Frank, in a way you were the best thing that’s ever happened to me. That sounds incredibly selfish of me because I have a family now and I’m happy with them. It’s true though, without you I wouldn’t be here. You’ve been there for me everyday that I’ve made this band and I thank you for that. Sometimes we disagree but every time I get up on that stage I always feel grateful that I could turn and look at you. You always give me this reassuring smile and just a look from you tells me this can’t all be that bad.

 

Sometimes it kills me too you know. The more I look at you every day it seems like we’re falling apart but at the same time getting closer. I know we can’t be together, and I don’t want it either. I know it would hurt us both. You see now, we got hurt and I hate it. So when I had feelings for you I just ran away, like I always do. I moved away because I know we’ll end up broken anyway. It’s better like this, but you need to know that I still love you. Nothing will ever change that Frank.

 

You know I’m a coward. Everyone knows that. I’m sorry I’m like this I can’t help it. You’re just so amazing I can’t help myself from running away. I don’t exactly know what happiness is so I just prefer to not know it. I think what we had gave me happiness, and right now I guess I’m happy too. Like I said, I don’t know what happiness is exactly, but with you I felt on top of the world.

 

Frank I tell you this because I don’t want to die knowing you’ll never know the truth. I’m absolutely sure that you know how I feel anyway, you always do. You just need to look into your heart and that’s how I feel. You read me like a book Frank, and right now I want you to close it. The story isn’t over yet, but every ending needs a good cliffhanger one way or another. I think I like how this ends. I wouldn’t have wanted it this way if I knew, but I guess this isn’t so bad. I’m fine Frank, and I hope you are. Sometimes I think it would’ve been better if none of this happened, then I knew I was stupid. It’s stupid of me if I thought I could have lived without you. That’s sappy as hell I know, but sometimes some people just mean the world to you and you don’t know it. When I fell for you I hoped you didn’t catch me because I needed the pain to know that this isn’t what’s right for us.

 

Please don’t get hung up on me. You’re happy this way alright. Everyone loves you, we’re as good as we can be, being broke ass kids like we were. No matter what, remember we did this together and no one and nothing can convince me I don’t love you.

 

Thank you for everything Frank. Thank you for making me smile every day and thank you for showing me that sometimes there are good people that care about you. It was great while it lasted, but now we have to move on. This isn’t the end, I’m sure, but don’t expect the sequel to be the same, because it won’t be. It will be different, whether better or worse, but at least we can do it together again. I never knew someone would mean this much to me, but you did. Hanging on to people always hurts you, but I’m glad you were the one to hurt me. I love you Frank,

 

\- xo. G


End file.
